coopfandomcom-20200213-history
ShopRite (United States)
This article is about the North American food distributor. For other companies with the same or similar name, see ShopRite. ShopRite Supermarkets is a retailers' cooperative (co-op) chain of supermarkets in the Northeastern United States, in the states of New Jersey, New York, Connecticut, Delaware, and Pennsylvania. Based in Elizabeth, New Jersey, ShopRite consists of 43 individually owned and operated affiliates with over 200 stores, all under its corporate and distribution arm, Wakefern Food Corporation. In recent years ShopRite has renovated, expanded or totally rebuilt many of its older stores, as well as adding new ones. Most stores are larger than before with improved facilities. Some of the older ShopRite stores date back to the 1950s and 1960s. Examples of a newly built giant ShopRite can be found in Wharton, New Jersey, opened in 2001, and a rebuilt one in nearby Succasunna. ShopRite's slogan "This is Your Neighborhood...This is Your ShopRite" is used when promoting and supporting community events, which is used on their current manufactured trucks. ShopRite is also known for its yearly Can Can Sale, held every January since 1971, and in July 2002 introduced the Summer Can Can Sale. In the early 1990s, ShopRite introduced the Price Plus Club Card, which replaced the Courtesy Card. The customer registers free of charge to become a member of the club. The customer gives the cashier the card every time the check out and it adds up to various promotions such as Baby Bucks or Continental Airlines One Pass Miles. The Price Plus card may also save the customer money on items they purchase, depending if they are on sale or not. The benefit of the Price Plus card to ShopRite is that it allows the cooperative to track every purchase and break down consumer purchasing habits based on a variety of variables, even what time of day the consumer prefers to shop. Since 1999, ShopRite offers the same merchandise on its website, under the service name ShopRite from Home, through MyWebGrocer.com. History The chain got its start in 1946, when a Del Monte Foods sales representative talked to several independent grocers in Newark, New Jersey who were having problems getting the best prices for wholesale goods. He suggested they try cooperative buying, and they did. Seven of them eventually went in, and all agreed the experiment was a success. With a $1,000 initial investment from each, Wakefern Foods was incorporated on December 5, 1946. The ShopRite name was coined in 1951 as a competitive advantage. It not only worked to draw in shoppers; it attracted new members to the cooperative, which grew to 50 members within a year. In 1958, ShopRite decided to cut prices across the board 10% as an alternative to giving away trading stamps as many other supermarkets in New Jersey were doing. The move was again successful and drew in more customers and members. By 1961, Wakefern had 70 members, was doing $100 million in annual sales and not only had become a major player in New Jersey, it was attracting members from neighboring states. Things slowed down a little later on that decade when one large member, Supermarkets General, pulled out, halving the chain's size. Its stores became Pathmark in 1968. The remaining members redoubled their efforts, adopted "one member, one vote" as a management principle, and expanded aggressively. By the late 1970s, the volume lost from Supermarkets General's departure had been restored. Today, it is the largest retailer-owned cooperative in the United States. An interesting result of the cooperative system is that there has been no set format for building architecture, store layout or color scheme of the storefronts. Most stores are the product of the era in which they were opened as well as the whim of the owner. For example, the ShopRite of West Caldwell, New Jersey has a Japanese motif inside and outside of the store (including rickshaws and a sign that says "Sayonara" at the exit). Even some stores owned by the same person look different. For example, the Ronetco family of stores (Netcong, Byram, Newton, Franklin, Flanders, Mansfield, and Succasunna) all look different from one another on the outside (including the shopping carts and Cart Corrals), although inside they have the same general layout. Several Shop Rite stores that have opened up in stores that were once previous stores usually contain elements of the previous occupant. On the other hand, as large corporations buy up stores, recent years have brought a homogenization in building design and store layout. Slogans *Why Pay More? Shop at a ShopRite store! *ShopRite Does It Right (until 1992) **We Save You (more) Money! ShopRite Does it Right! *ShopRite and Always Save (1992-96) *ShopRite Has The Answer (1996-99; is still used, even with the current logo, on sale tags for Meats, Seafood, Delicatessen, etc.) **(Hey, Mom!) What's For Dinner? ShopRite Has The Answer! *Always Fresh...Always for Less! (1999-2008) *One Place. Your Place. (2008-present) Other ShopRite/Wakefern Chains and Concepts *'PriceRite Limited Assortment Grocery Stores' Wakefern (ShopRite's corporate arm) operates the PriceRite Limited-assortment chain of stores (http://www.priceritestores.com) throughout Connecticut, New York, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Pennsylvania and California. PriceRite is a wholly owned subsidiary of Wakefern. There are currently 37 PriceRite stores. *'PriceRite Warehouse Clubs' (Defunct) The PriceRite name was also used in the early 1990s on Wakefern's failed warehouse club concept stores. *'ShopRite Garden Center' (Defunct) For many years, Foodarama operated very small ShopRite Garden Center on Route 130 in East Windsor, NJ. In 2004, with the construction of a massive Home Depot directly adjacent to the small store, a decision was made to close the store and Foodarama moved its garden center operations into a 55,000. sq. ft.former Frank's Nursery & Crafts store. The store had operated as a Franks location for only 4 years before the company was liquidated, and the large building combined . of interior selling space with . of covered outside selling area, for a total of .Frank's Nursery sprouts new branches, accessed November 27, 2006 The ShopRite Garden Center closed in 2008. *'ShopRite Wines & Spirits' Wakefern members also operate a cooperative chain of stores which offer wine, beer and spirits called ShopRite Wines & Spirits. Most of the stores are located adjacent-to, or inside-of ShopRite Supermarkets; however, there are several freestanding stores. One of the stores (in Pennington, NJ) even offers a bar right inside the ShopRite store. Members operate 36 ShopRite Wine and Spirits Shops in New Jersey and New York. Sunrise ShopRites of West Caldwell also operates 3 (Parsippany, NJ, West Caldwell, NJ and Westfield, NJ) ShopRite Sunrise Wine-Cellar locations which offer an expanded selection of high-quality and specialty wines. These stores are generally smaller than their normal Shoprite counterparts, and always specialize in specifically wines and related alcoholic beverages. *'ShopRiteFlowers.com' In December 2006, Wakefern partnered with vistaflor.com to launch Shopriteflowers.com. Vistaflor is a Colombian flower grower and provides direct home delivery of floral arrangements under ShopRiteFlowers.com brand and does the same for Costco. ShopRite Operating Companies (Abridged) *'Village Super Markets' ( ) (Headquartered in Springfield, NJ)-Operates 23 stores such as: West Orange, NJ; Garwood, NJ; Bernardsville, NJ; Springfield, NJ; Somers Point, NJ; Morris Plains, NJ; Chatham, NJ; Union Township, Union County, New Jersey; Hillsborough, NJ. Village is the only operating company in the Wakefern Cooperative that trades its stock publicly. *'Saker ShopRites/Foodarama' (Headquartered in Freehold, NJ)-Operates approximately 26 stores including the "World Class" Superstores which dot Central New Jersey. Stores include East Brunswick, NJ; Edison, NJ; Middletown, NJ; Aberdeen Township, NJ; Brick, NJ; Lakewood, NJ; Bound Brook, NJ *'Food Parade/Greenfield's ShopRite' (Headquartered in Plainview, NY)-Operates 2 stores in Plainview, Long Island. *'Inserra Supermarkets' (Headquartered in Mahwah, New Jersey)-Operates approximately 22 stores such as: Lyndhurst, New Jersey; Hackensack, New Jersey; Lodi, New Jersey; Fair Lawn, New Jersey; Jersey City, New Jersey; Paramus, New Jersey; West Nyack, New York; Ramsey, New Jersey; Emerson, New Jersey; Hillsdale, New Jersey; New Milford, New Jersey; Northvale, New Jersey; Wayne, New Jersey; West Milford, New Jersey; Spring Valley, New York; Hoboken, New Jersey; Bayonne, New Jersey; North Bergen, NJ; Palisades Park, New Jersey. *'Ronetco Supermarkets' (Headquartered in Ledgewood, New Jersey)-Operates approximately 7 stores including Flanders, New Jersey; Netcong, New Jersey; Byram Township, New Jersey; Newton, New Jersey; Franklin, New Jersey; Mansfield, New Jersey; and Succasunna, New Jersey. *'Glass Gardens' (Headquartered in Rochelle Park, New Jersey)-Operates approximately 9 stores including Rochelle Park, New Jersey; Brooklyn, New York; Paramus, New Jersey; Englewood, New Jersey; Wharton, New Jersey; Linden, New Jersey; Perth Amboy, New Jersey, Rockaway, New Jersey; and Pearl River, New York *'Perlmart Stores' (Headquartered in Toms River, New Jersey)-Operates 7 stores including Toms River, New Jersey; Lanoka Harbor, New Jersey; Bayville, New Jersey; Jackson, New Jersey; Manchester, New Jersey; Manahawkin, New Jersey and Waretown, New Jersey. *'Colalillo ShopRite' (Headquartered in Flemington, New Jersey)--Operates approximately 3 stores including Flemington, New Jersey;Clinton, New Jersey; and Phillipsburg, NJ *'ShopRite Supermarkets (SRS)' (Headquartered in Edison, New Jersey and wholly owned by the Wakefern cooperative)--Operates 27 corporately owned and operated ShopRites--including those taken over from Big V-- Stores operated include Bedford Hills, NY; Carmel, NY; Chester, NY; Croton-On-Hudson, NY; Ellenville, New York; Fishkill, NY; Florida, NY; Hudson, NY; Kingston, NY; Liberty, NY; Middletown, NY (2 stores); Monroe, NY; Montgomery, NY; Monticello, NY; Mount Vernon, NY; Newburgh, NY; New Paltz, NY; Peekskill, NY; Bayshore, NYThornwood, NY; Vails Gate, NY; Wappingers Falls, NY; Warwick, NY; Yonkers, NY (2 stores); Hamilton Township, NJ (2 stores); Montague Township, New Jersey; Pennington, New Jersey; South Bordentown, NJ; Spotswood, New Jersey; Trenton, New Jersey *'Zallie Supermarkets' (Headquartered in Clementon, New Jersey)--Operates 7 Southern NJ stores: Berlin, NJ; Laurel Hill (Clementon), NJ; Medford, NJ; Gibbstown, NJ; Glassboro, NJ; West Deptford, NJ; Williamstown, NJ Philadelphia, PA *'Supermarkets of Cherry Hill' (Headquartered in Cherry Hill Township, NJ)--Operates 6 Southern NJ stores: Cherry Hill, NJ (3 stores); Marlton, NJ;Mount Laurel, NJ (2 stores) *'Eickhoff Supermarkets' --Operates 4 Southern NJ stores: Delran, NJ; Hainesport, NJ; Willingboro, NJ, Ark Rd, & CommingSoon ShopRite of Cinniminson *'ShopRite of Pennington' (Headquartered in Pennington, New Jersey)--Operates approximately 5 stores *'Delaware Supermarkets, Inc.' (Headquartered in Wilmington, DE)--Operates approximately 3 stores (2 stores in Wilmington, DE and 1 in Newark, DE) In September, 2008, Delaware Supermarkets will open its fourth store Wilmington on the Riverfront, and in 2009, a fifth store will open in Bear, De. Both stores will be 80,000 sq ft. *'Browns Super Store Inc.' (Headquartered in Bellmawr, New Jersey)--Operates approximately 10 stores in Philadelphia region area. *'Grade A Supermarkets' (Headquartered in Norwalk, Connecticut)--Operates approximately 7 stores such as: Norwalk, CT; Stamford, CT (4 stores); Brookfield, CT *'Sunrise ShopRite' (Headquartered in West Caldwell, New Jersey)--Operates 2 stores including the famous Japanese-inspired ShopRite of West Caldwell, New Jersey and another store in Parsippany, NJ *'Nutley Park ShopRite'--Operates 1 store in Nutley, New Jersey *'Brookdale ShopRite Inc.'--Operates 1 store in Bloomfield, New Jersey *'Five Star Supermarkets'--Operates 2 stores; 1 in New London, CT and 1 in Norwich, CT *'Shakoor Supermarkets Inc.' (Headquarted in Old Bridge, New Jersey)--Operates 1 store in Old Bridge, New Jersey *'ShopRite of Oakland, Inc.'--Operates 1 store in Oakland, New Jersey *'Bottino's Supermarkets'--Operates 4 stores; 1 in Washington Township, NJ, 1 in Vineland, NJ and 1 in Upper Deerfield, NJ and 1 in Millville, NJ *'Bill's Supermarkets'--Operates 2 stores in Mount Pocono, PA and Moscow, PA *'Collins Family Markets'--Operates 2 stores in Philadelphia, PA and 1 store in Eddystone, PA *'The Tornaquindici Family'--Operates 2 stores in Bristol, CT and Waterbury, CT. For the past severl years they have been rumored to be looking at opening a store in Southington, CT, but looks highly unlikely with the Waterbury location moving up the street to the Price Chopper location which will be closing June 9th, which if eventually comes to fruition would mark the store's return to that town. The spot currently occupied by T.J. Maxx was a Shoprite until the late 80s. *'The Drost Family' - Operates 1 store in Meriden, CT. *'Buonadonna ShopRite' - Operates 2 stores in Bay Shore, NY and West Babylon, NY. *'Janson Supermarkets' - Operates 1 store in Hauppauge, NY. *'Kinsley's Markets' - Operates 2 stores in Brodheadsville, PA and Stroudsburg, PA. *'Mannix Family SuperMarkets' - Operates 2 stores in Staten Island, NY. In popular culture *In the December 7, 2006 episode of "30 Rock", Tracy Does Conan, it was mentioned that Jenna Maroney (played by Jane Krakowski) was a commercial spokesperson for ShopRite, but was fired by the chain because she was not seen as promotable for the company's image. * In the movie Boys on the Side, the (now defunct) ShopRite of Hasbrouck Heights can be seen in the background. External links * http://www.shoprite.com/ - Official homepage References Category:Retailers' cooperatives Category:Supermarkets of the United States